comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-02 - Be Careful Who You Punch
There had been a minor shipping accident. An expensive yacht had run aground off the piers, and the rather rich passengers had been stuck out on it during a party and were waiting for the Coast Guard to come and rescue them. Of course, rich people stranded on the news had gotten some quick attention, and off the beach the green-scaled Abomination had come out, ready to just -leap- out the half mile off the shore to the boat. Okay. Kara was determined to relax today. On one hand, it's basically winter. But it's still nice out. Plus... it's not like she gets cold, and it's sunny, thanks to San Francisco weather. Plus not many people here. She figured she'd be able to just relax and watch the ocean or something. So she's sitting on the sand, reading a cheesy romance novel. She sees the yacht accident. But she thinks to herself, no.... the Coast Guard will handle it. It's not like it's some big emergency or anyone's in danger. Then Abomination arrives. Kara sighs and looks up at the sky. "REALLY? I mean..... REALLY?!" There's a flash over from Abomination, "And what's it to you, bratling?" little blonde girl. Yeah, this isn't going to be a threat. "I have a bit of time, so if you want I can show you why you should be afraid." She's just a little snot who watches tv and follows superhero news and thinks that makes her all powerful, in his mind. So he can be a bit of a bully. The Abomination stomps towards Kara, the sandy beach shaking from his running as he goes towards her, likely towering over her in a most intimidating fashion. "Now say sorry or I use you to play catch." Kara Zor-El frowns, and puts down her book. "For the love of Rao..." she says to herself. "Every single time..." She stands up as he towers over her. As she looks up at him, she seriously wonders if this guy SERIOUSLY doesnt remember how hard she punched him last summer when he tried to detonate a nuclear bomb in Metropolis. She peers at him. Either he has no idea who she is just because she's not wearing her costume, or he blocked it out. "Say sorry for WHAT?" She frowns up at him. "Look, I'm going to give you a one time only break." She looks back at the yacht. "I'm going to assume you're wanting to cause trouble. Rethink that idea. Right now. Seriously.... go home. Now. I'm NOT in the mood to do this today." Yeah the girl isnt even slightly scared. That's the joy of there being a lot and lot of little blondes around. Every thug and bully can't tell them apart when there's out of costume. "NOw brat, say sorry and I might not use you in two pieces, juggle them up in the air and see how long I can keep them up before I miss them." Yes, Abomination would be petrified if he knew this was Supergirl. But for now.. He goes to try and grab about her by the throat to try and lift her up. Kara Zor-El frowns as Abomination grips his hand around her throat and tries to lift her. No, no she's not having any of that. She's not going to budge. In fact, she takes a moment of him trying before taking her hand and bringint it up to the wrist of the hand trying to grip her throat. "I'm just going to say I gave you fair warning." before she tightens her grip on his wrist and starts to remove it from her neck. Abomination's eyes flash, "What!? That's impossible.." Then his mind flashes back over to.. How many little blondes can.. Grab his wrist and move it as if it were made out of paper mache and not feel a damned thing. "Oh #$#!." Yup, he knows who she is now. Kara Zor-El makes a fist with her other hand. "Exactly." she says as she moves his hand away from her throat, while her other hand, balled into a tiny fist is sent hurtling into his midsection to make the big behemoth double over. "You know, they have these memory classes to help improve facial recognition, or do you really try to nuke so many people that it's that hard to remember me?" WHAM. Slammed in the gut. He doubles over. She hits harder than a peeved Hulk. Abomination's eyes flash, "you little.." His big, green, scaly arm slams up and tries to hit her hard on the side of the head. He knows her. She scares the #$#! out of him. It's not his fault all little blonde girls on the beach look alike! Kara Zor-El quickly brings up her other hand, stopping his fist in its tracks in her far smaller, daintier, but stronger hand. Her fingers grip his hand as best she can, given the size difference, and she doesn't let go. "Little what?" she says before she floats up a little bit and sends her forehead into his. Just after she does, she lets go of his hands so he can really appreciate the headbutt. While he's flying backwards, she lightly floats back down to the sand. "You really need to find another type of work." she says as she walks forward. "So, are you going to just give up and wait while the police come to take you back to jail?" she says as she takes a few steps forward, then crosses her arms. There's a howl from Abomination as he's slammed backwards, then he goes to literally rebound over along the ground, leaving miniature craters as he bounced over the sand like he had been a skipping stone over the sea. With a howl of rage he went over to charge at her with a powerful blow that could have laid the Hulk low, fist swinging and aimed over for her center of mass at her exposed tummy. /*CRACK* That was the sound, accompanied by a high pitched shriek of pure rage and agony as every bone in his arm and hand broke at once, the bones shattering and cracking like powder as his hand itself looked like it had been hit by a lawnmower. "You #$#!" Kara Zor-El looks down at where Abomination punches her in the stomach, the teenager not having budged from the impact. The whole charging at her thing? The impact of his fist against her tummy? Stopped it cold without her having to lift a hand. She shakes her head. It's always the superstrong ones who have the most trouble accepting the whole invulnerability thing. She unfolds her arms and puts one on her hip. "Yeah. That almost hurt." She pauses. "Okay actually it didn't, but I'm going to assume you either have a learning problem or a memory problem. Besides, I didnt tell you to punch me, now did I?" She looks off at the yacht by the piers. "I'm going to guess there's something pretty important on there?" He lets out a howl then and goes to try and slam his other, non broken hand over at Kara then to try and strike her about the side of the neck with a blow that could have hit a tank and sent it a half mile up into the sky and folded it like a collapsing house of cards. Which just succeeds in breaking the other arm over like someone took a bulldozer to it as he shrieked in pain. "Just.. Was gonna rob it!" Kara Zor-El smirks a bit as his other fist collides with her neck and she doesn't even flinch. She rolls her eyes. "Okay, it's sort of clear that if I don't knock you out, you're going to do a whole lot more damage to yourself because ... well.... you're REALLY stupid. Just like your 'rob the yacht' plan." she says as he's holding his busted arm. The blonde Kryptonian teen takes her fist and sends it in an uppercut to the underside of Abomination's chin, sending him flying up into the air..... then she flies up after him, grabbing him and flinging him back down into the ground with enough force to hopefully render this green jerk unconscious so that he can't keep attacking her and breaking stuff on him. Yeah, Clark would think she was too rough on him, but he caused most of his own injuries! Thank heavens Kara isn't hitting him as hard as she did last time. Or he would likely end up over in the hospital having his backbone rearranged over bone by bone yet again. She slams him several hundred meters up and into the air, the sudden collapse of his lungs from the shove, yank, and toss having him gasping as he goes up into the lower atmosphere and has no oxygen, then as she slams him down hard over into the beach to leave a crater. Poor Abomination. Supergirl is such a bully! Off on the stranded yacht, the people are cheering her on. Kara Zor-El flies back down to look at Abomination in the crater. She peers at him - just to make sure. Yeah he's still breathing. Unconscious though. Then she notices something. When she threw him down, he landed on her book and ... well it's a destroyed book now. She rubs the bridge of her nose. "Figures." Looking over at the yacht, she waves a little and waits for the police to come to pick up this supervillain with really... really....really bad luck in who he comes across. Then goes home. "I'll try again tomorrow." she sas as the SPD carts him off to wherever they take 'special' criminals like Abomination.